


After the Execration

by MrToddWilkins



Category: Multi-Fandom, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Kane Chronicles - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Apophis was execrated by the Big Three in 1946, BAMF Tytos Lannister, Bilbo and co take the ring to mordor, Brooklyn House drama, Charles Beckendorf Lives, Charmspeak (Percy Jackson), Fluff, Hades is the Stranger of the Faith of the Seven, Harry was born in 1992, M/M, Michael Yew Lives, Not Canon Compliant - The Heroes of Olympus, Saruman stays good, Silena Beauregard Lives, Sons of Don, Teen Pregnancy, Teen Romance, Thalia never died, but the Second Titanomachy still happened, everybody gets a Valyrian steel sword
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-14 11:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16492085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrToddWilkins/pseuds/MrToddWilkins
Summary: A single spell can change many things.Book One:Chapters 1-?





	1. Zeus:I Kill a Bad Snake

_July 2,1946_

_1,500 feet under the Atlantic Ocean_

Even when you’re an elder god,it’s hard to breathe underwater,especially when it’s your brother’s realm. I,Zeus,Son of Kronos and King of the Sky,stood with my brothers upon a ridge,facing an evil serpent who if not stopped would reduce the universe to the chaos in which it had begun.

Apophis had not as yet spoken:for now he writhed like a mad thing,doubtlessly anticipating the darkness he would soon unleash. His bronze scales gleamed dimly:above us the Sun was rising. Poseidon held his trident at the ready. Hades held his sword. I held my lightning bolt,which had hurled our father from his iron throne in the Dawn of Days. The godling Sobek stood nearby in his scale armor:beside him was his second,Julius Kane,and a British magician named Harold Minchum. It was time for Apophis to meet his end, _forever._

——-

The Egyptian god Thoth had prepared us a book of Shadow Magic for this confrontation. He had fought Apophis in the War of the Stars twelve thousand years ago,so he knew what he was doing. The spell would banish Apophis’ shadow:in turn other magics thereby activated would reduce him to an impotent spirit of the void between the heavens,incapable of ever returning to the world. The spell required the destruction of Apophis’ _shabti,_ which we had obtained from the ghost who called himself Setne. The _shabti_ was a small clay statue depicting Apophis as a human above the waist,and a snake below. Kane held it in his free hand.

At the appinted time,we began chanting the spell. I do not remember most of it,but I remember the last two lines.

”We exile thou beyond the Void. Thou art no more.”

The _shabti_ exploded in Kane’s hand,and a great shadow fell across the ocean floor,cleansing the world of Apophis’ legacy of chaos and war. Apophis himself barely had time to scream before he exploded in a burst of golden light. We had won.


	2. Drew:Capture the Flag goes Pear-shaped

**February 1,2009**

**Camp Half-Blood, Long Island**

It was all going well until the Queens Refugee (aka Meg) had to spoil things.

———-

So you’re probably wondering who I am. I’m Drew Tanaka,daughter of fourth generation Japanese-American newscaster Robert Tanaka and.....(drum roll,please) Aphrodite. That’s right,I’m the daughter of the Ancient Greek goddess of love. And yes,the Greek gods exist. As do a whole truckload of other gods. 

My father told me about my heritage when I was in middle school. We lived near Thomaston,in a rambling brick house that stank pleasantly of grass. I was going through a phase where I was in love with Givenchy products,so what he said explained everything. Oh,and the guy who founded Givenchy was a son of Apollo.

Anyways,when I was 13,my school was absolutely _devastated_ by a tornado set off by the god Auster. Luckily for me,my best guy friend Dalton turned out to be a satyr,and he got me to Camp Half-Blood just as the last of the kids were being escorted home. Thanks to Dalton’s intervention,nobody died,or even got seriously hurt. Crazy,huh?

Meg McCaffrey was a daughter of Demeter who came to camp the autumn after the war. She’d grown up in the Bronx,the poor dear,with only some black cat for company. How does one _live_ like that and not go insane?

————-

Back to the story,Aphrodite,Demeter,Ares,Hephaestus,and the new Nike cabin had allied for Capture the Flag. We were up against Dionysus,Hermes,and Athena. I knew that the Hermes kids would be tough to beat because,like their divine father,they’re fast.


End file.
